Lone Centurion: Rory the Roman
by bobski-thepolishambassador
Summary: As the Doctor disappears into the Tardis, leaving Amy inside the Pandorica, Rory is left to guard her for two millennia, but he doesn't quite know that yet. What does he get up to with all of his time?
1. Rory the Roman

The Doctor had just bid him farewell and had stepped back into the Tardis. The whirring of the Tardis died away as it finally disappeared. Rory drew his sword and prepared to stand guard until the Doctor came back. He had been warned that it might be for a very long time, but despite being an over the top plastic toy Roman, Rory's feelings of love for Amy Pond had not changed a single bit. His feelings for her had no comparison, he would stay here until the Doctor came back.

He turned to look at the Pandorica box; with his free left hand he began to stoke the box and whisper, "Amy, I know you can't hear me, but I just need to say something. I love you Amy Pond. Since the day we first meet, I knew we had something special between us, though it took you a little longer to see. Now I've lost you, but the Doctor will be back to fix everything one day. I'll be here by your side till then, Amy, don't you worry. I'll be here for you."

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He was as human as he needed to be.

After this touching moment, Rory decided that he should have a look around the cavern. Just in case. As he walked round he noted how dusty and cold everything was.

"No, no, this would never do The whole place needs a fix up." he said to himself, as he saw the remains of the Cyberman he had stabbed earlier, still pinned to the door. "I'll need a new door after this." he added, as he pulled out the sword holding it upright and against the door.

There was a loud crash as both the Cyberman collapsed and the door crumbled.

"Brilliant." he thought.

He threw away the spare sword and sheathed his own. Picking up the remains of the Cyberman, he began to drag the corpse, or broken robotic body away. He was not quite sure what to call it; the Doctor had not been specific as to whether it was more machine or more organic. That was another issue, the Doctor never told him everything, but he trusted Amy with most things. He bumped the Cyberman up each step out of sheer frustration.

When he got to the top he cast out the metal corpse and turned to head back down, but then he noticed something. That one thing in the corner of his eye. The one thing he did not wish to see. Just like the Doctor had said. He gulped and moved his hand to his sword; drawing it slowly, so as to avoid making any noise. Moving his sword arm back he prepared to strike. He span around quickly, but found nothing; with his left hand he cupped his ear so as to capture any sounds of the night better.

There was nothing there, "Typical." he muttered to himself.

He turned and began to walk back down the stairs, when he felt something shove him forwards.

Rory went head over heels down the stairs.

He came to rest at the bottom and picked himself up to dust himself down and look for his assailant. He paused to think about what had just happened. A stone flight of stairs and not a scratch, he thought, he loved his new body. No more would he have to hide behind Amy or the Doctor in terror, he felt that he was ready to take on the galaxy, or whatever was left of it anyway.

Then his assailant cracked him over the head with a large rock, which proved too much even for his alternate body and Rory fell to the floor in a heap.


	2. Thief in the Night

A light was shining somewhere in the distance, but it was far too bright for Rory to look directly at it.

He blinked as he opened his eyes and raised a hand to block out the light. It was the sun. It had dawned and risen high into the sky without bothering Rory, only now was it streaming down the stairs to where he lay. Picking himself up, he checked that nothing was broken. Just the lump on the back of his head; he would be fine.

He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. There was no one in sight, he hurried back down the stairs to check on the Pandorica, taking them two at a time. He stumbled slightly on the last one, but managed to keep his balance and kept on going. As he skidded into the main cavern, he dropped to his knees.

"Noooo!"he shouted, slamming his fists into the ground. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

The Pandorica box, was gone.

He did not move for what seemed like an age; instead staying in his kneeling position, with his hands on the floor before him, letting the burning tears stream forth.

It seemed an age before he had spent all his tears, he stood up presently and walked out of the cavern altogether. It seemed that he would not have to renovate it after all, he had been drawn out of it's safety after only a day.

"I will get you back, Amy Pond. I promise." he said to no one in particular, it was for his benefit. It was something for him to aim for, and he would achieve his target or he would die trying.

It was a funny thing promising something like this, he had seen the Doctor do it; he had seen the Doctor break promises and let people die.

This time, when he reached the top of the stairs, he looked about himself more intently. He was looking for any clues as to where the box had disappeared, and then he saw it.

Drag marks. They were not even being subtle; they probably had not expect him to escape the encounter with nothing, but a lump to the back of his head.

He followed them first with his eye, then when he was satisfied that this was in fact the correct route, he ran off after his assailant, the thief of the night. His pace was far superior to that which his human body had been capable of achieving; he was not heaving and choking, he was comfortable. Placing one foot in front of the other, in his huge strides, his feet thumping in the soft dirt every time they hit the ground. His sword rattled by his side and yet he found himself at peace in his pursuit. He would soon find Amy and the Pandorica, no doubt, and be able to simply talk to her again, albeit it a one sided conversation.

As he ran, he thought back to his travels with the Doctor. Their time in Venice, with Amy, how he had feared that she had fallen for the Doctor, how he had still been sore about the two of them kissing and who knows what else, the night before their wedding. He thought back to the time where they had been stuck between the dream and the real world, by the Dream Lord. Who had actually turned out to be in part the Doctor himself. He tried to put those kind of thoughts out of his mind and simply concentrate on bringing her back.

Rory followed the trail in an ever so slight curve around a small woodland, and there he froze.

It was the Pandorica, quite untouched, but it was not alone.

The sun's failing light was reflecting off the Pandorica box, casting a strange glow about it. Around it, on the floor, lay an assortment of various aliens that he had been told the Doctor had battled with. Here lay another broken Cyberman; there lay two Slytheen, large strange curled up green monstrosities, clearly dead; numerous burnt out Dalek hulls stood around the Pandorica, some still smoking. It was however the large number of Ood lying dead around the Pandorica which moved Rory the most, because whereas some were lying spread eagled and others had been torn to pieces, many more looked like they had surrendered, then been massacred.

It seemed the evil alliance had not held together for long after all.

There was a noticeable absence though, those weird potato looking ones, Rory could quite remember their name, though it was on the tip of his tongue, and he could not see them anywhere. He remembered seeing them quite clearly though.

"Halt. Stop right there and put up your hands," said a voice, before continuing, "Now turn around slowly."

Rory turned around slowly, indignant at being caught like this.

He was not one bit surprised that when he turned around, he was confronted by a potato.

"So there you are." said Rory, "I've been looking for you." His eyes narrowed and he sought to calm his mind.

"And now you die, you Roman scum." growled the Sontaran in his scratchy voice.


End file.
